


Anywhere But Here

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan





	

Another nameless hotel in another nameless city, somewhere in the world. The names evade me, all merging and blurring into one confused mesh. It doesn't matter, of course. None of it matters. The only thing I care about right now, is this exact moment in time. This is what matters.

Lying here in this bed with Joel, his head on my chest and my arms around him. He’s not quite asleep and not quite awake, a smile on his face as he stirs and looks up at me.

I smile back and kiss him softly, lightly, on the lips

Perfect.


End file.
